Naruto's Wild Day!
by THEARTIST321
Summary: Join Naruto and all of his friends in his WILDEST DAY YET! Packed with domestic abuse, suicide, self-harm, drug use, and molestation, this one is sure to be an instant classic!
Naruto woke up in the morgning and walked over to the window and looked out the window and saw sasuke walking on the street. Naruto watched sasuke walk on the street. Suddenly Narutos dad opened the door to narutos room and narutos dad used Domestic Abuse Jutsu on Naruto.

"oh no dad don't use daddys belt jutsu." Said naurto.

"don't worry I wont ill just use my domestic abuse jutsu on you." Said narutos dad. Narutos dad beat Naruto with his fists and nuaruto cried in the corner of his room. Sasuke looked up at narutos window and said…

"oh no! narutos dad is use domestic abuse jutsu on Naruto again." Said sasuke. Naruto ran into his bathroom and cut his wrists with his wrist-cutter jutsu. Naruto dies of suicide…

Sasuke walked over to narutos house and knocks on the door. Knock Knock Knock!  
"Oh hey there saskue?" said naurtos dad.

"oh hi there narutos dad is Naruto home!" said sasuke.

"yes sure okay I will go and get him." Said naurtos dad. Narutos dad walked into the bathroom and took away narutos razor blades from naruto…

"hey dad gimme back my razor blads?" said Naruto.

"no! your going to go with your boyfriend sasuke for the day narutoo." Said narutos dad.

"no dad I hat you" said Naruto. Narutos dad hit Naruto with his belt.

"quiet now boy!" said narutos dad. Sasuke heard narutos dad say that and he said…

"oh boy! That narutos dad! Hes such a jokster!" said sasuke at the door.

"now go on! Git! Go with your friend and buy some rasengans or something?" said narutos dad.

"dad I hatr you I wish that you would go to th store and not come back!" said Naruto to narutos dad.

"Go on git!... go play grabass with your boyfriend?" said narutos dad. Naruto cried and went to sasuke.

"hi narto". Said sasuke.

"hi sasuke," said Naruto.

Naruto and sasuke went and practiced with their other boyfriend kakashe.

"Hi kakuske?" said Naruto and sasukek.

"hey guys do you guys want to engage in heroin use?!" said kakakashe. Narutos said sure and kakashe and Naruto and sasuke went and did some heroin in a 7-11 bathroom with brock lee but brock lee did weed instead but then he gave into peer pressure and did heroin with his hair and put the heroin in his head.

"boy! rock lee are you sure that your never done heroin before?" said kakashe.

"wo dude what is herion without drugs man" said brok lee. Then brock lee used suicide jutsu and he died on the floor.

"ohg no! brock lee is dead!" said sasuke and Naruto and kakashe at the same time all at once. They all stood around brock lees dead body in the bathroom stall and they all left him there alone on the seven-eleven bathroom…

"OH MAN THART WAS crazy" said Naruto to sasuke and kakaseh. All three of them were walking down the street when they saw jirachi molesting some kids on the street. All three of them looked at jiraiya and said to jiraiya…

"hey jiraiya stop molesting those kids your not cool you pervet molestign is not cool" said Naruto.

"fine then ill just have to kill all three of you said jiraiyA". Jiraiya used his gay frog jutsu and the frog landed on kakashe and kakashe got so mad that he used his chidory lightning blot jutsu from his leg and murdered jiraiya on the spot and punched his knee. Jiraiya died a cowards death. Then the police came and took jiraiya to prison and then jiraiya served 3 years for arson but was molested to death by gaara. Kakashe then got so sad that he accidentally got someone to be molested to death by garra that he hung himself in narutos bathroom. Naruto and Sasuke then both went to their homes and Naruto went to bed and when sasuke got hom he got molested by itachi then got beat to death by itachis wooden stick… Naruto didn't find out about his boyfriends death until two days later when neji told him and then neji went home and marsterblated then died. Naurto didn't go to Rock lees funeral, or jiraiyas funeral, or kakashes funeral, or sasukes funeral, or even nejis funeral. He just stayed home and got abused by narutos dad.

Then next day… Naruto met sasuke in the town square and sasuke said…

"why don't you go my funeral?" said sasuke.

"I couldn't" said naurto.

"Whay?" said sasuke.

"because my dad was busy beating me!" said Naruto.

"hey don't bring your dad into this! He is the one that beats you!" said sasuke. Then sasuke left the water on at home and left Naruto to go and turn it off. Naruto never saw sasuke again because sasuke died… Then Shikamaru killed himself too. Then Naruto gets so depressed about the loss of his dear friend sakura that he writes a letter to orochimaru… but instead of sending it, he uses it to cut his wrists because narutos dad took away his blades… Naruto then succumbed to suicide later that morning...

THE END


End file.
